


В последний раз

by Bakaman



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: После победы над Оно Неудачники в последний раз собираются на Пустоши.





	В последний раз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Выбравшись наружу, Неудачники щурятся, словно слепые щенки, впервые увидевшие дневной свет.

Распогодилось. На сочной зелени, дрожа, поблёскивают дождевые капли.

Буря, обрушившаяся на Дерри, закончилась. Конец света миновал, оставив после себя лишь свежий запах озона и сырой земли. 

Перепачканные с ног до головы в дерьме и инопланетной слизи, пропахшие сточными водами, друзья стоят плечом к плечу и улыбаются, глядя в чистое и ясное небо. 

Стэн уже не верил, что увидит его вновь. В какой-то момент, когда они оказались там, внизу, канализация стала единственным реальным местом. Самым тёмным и страшным местом во Вселенной. Они все почувствовали тогда, что пересекли некую границу этого мира и ступили в страшную затягивающую пустоту, которую было невозможно осознать в полной мере. За которой только мёртвые огни и мучительная гибель. 

Но они как-то спаслись. За это стоит поблагодарить Эдди. Щуплый и болезненный на вид, он повёл себя как самый настоящий герой. Используя свой ингалятор как оружие, он крикнул: «Это кислота, сука! Подавись!» — и, как ни странно, это сработало. 

Они теснили чудовище всё дальше и дальше и, неслабо ранив, довели _Оно_ до отчаяния, заставили его забиться в своё логово. 

Как глубоко они забрались? Стэн не знал. Он чувствовал, как от давления закладывает уши, и старался не думать о том, сколько людей погибло, заблудившись в запутанной, как лабиринт, канализационной системе Дерри.

Но отступать было уже поздно. Стэн понял это, когда своими глазами увидел, как Билл сцепился языками с _Оно_ — а затем пропал. Полетел, набирая крейсерскую скорость и растворяясь в мёртвых огнях. 

Началась Чудь.

Как они узнали про этот ритуал? Точно, дымная яма. Майк и Ричи остались в клубном доме и надышались дымом от веток, а Черепаха подсказал им, как победить _Оно_.

_Чудь, это Чудь, прояви смелость, прояви мужество. Держись! Защищай брата, защищай друзей. Верь, верь во всё, во что верил раньше. Верь, как никогда, и ты победишь._

Ужас, который они пережили, остался позади, но нервы всё ещё натянуты до предела. И несмотря на это, Стэн чувствует радость и невероятное облегчение. 

Тот кошмар был за гранью человеческого понимания. 

Как это возможно, чтобы дети победили космическое зло? 

Рассуждая об этом, Стэн приходит к выводу, что они победили как раз потому, что были детьми. Если бы кто-то из них столкнулся с _Оно_ , будучи взрослым, уже сошёл бы с ума от отчаяния и ужаса. 

От осознания, что всё позади, у Стэна слабеют и подкашиваются ноги. Эдди тоже штормит. Всё ещё в одном ботинке, он неловко опускается на землю, пропуская мокрую траву сквозь пальцы здоровой руки. Не сговариваясь, Неудачники тоже присаживаются рядом.

— М-мы в по-орядке? — оглядев остальных, хрипло спрашивает Билл.

— А ты, Большой Билл? — по-прежнему утыкаясь ему в шею, интересуется Ричи. 

— Вроде д-да. 

Повернувшись к Эдди, Билл крепко прижимает его к себе и треплет по волосам. 

— Ты с-спас нам жизнь, друг. Спасибо. 

— Да, — с серьёзным видом кивает Майк. — Если бы не этот чудо-компас в твоей голове, мы бы там сгнили. 

— Ты герой, Эдди! – Беверли подползает к нему и чмокает в грязную щёку. 

Эдди отчаянно краснеет от общей похвалы и, уткнувшись взглядом в собственные содранные коленки, ворчливо бормочет:

— Да уж, герой… герой в одном ботинке. 

— Герой, ещё какой герой, — весело подхватывает Ричи, а затем пытается спародировать его высокий голосок. — «Я размазываю _Оно_ по стенке, А У МЕНЯ СЛОМАНА РУКА!» Ты нехило приложил этот блядский глаз, Эдс. 

— Зачем ты вообще его нафантазировал? — возмущается Эдди. 

— Но ведь сработало же! ЭТО СОЛЯНАЯ КИСЛОТА, ТВАРЬ! Классный прикол, вот что я тебе скажу.

С губ Беверли срывается нервный смешок. 

— _Оно_ сожрало его кроссовок, когда Эдди пнул по нему. Это было ужасно. 

— Ничего, — смеётся Ричи и хлопает Эдди по спине. — Я куплю ему новые кроссовки.

Ребята стискивают друг друга в крепких объятиях, смеются и плачут, падая в траву рядом с огромной тёмной дырой коллектора, из которого им в этот раз удалось выбраться победителями.

— Лехаим! Стэн, мужик, чего приуныл? — приобняв Стэна за плечо, Ричи пытается заглянуть в его лицо. — Всё кончилось, мы победили. Осталось только принять освежающий душ — и можно устраивать пирушку. 

Стэн качает головой, стряхивая с себя воспоминания, запах зверинца и сырого мяса. Пробирающая до костей вонь. Так пахнет смерть, безумие и конец света, думает он и тянется за чем-то, что лежит у него под ногами. Поднявшись, он обводит взглядом друзей, которые тоже встают с земли, глядя на зажатый в его руке оранжевый осколок от «Кока-Колы». 

«Пока мы все здесь, — произносит про себя Стэн. — Вместе».

Его лицо спокойное и сосредоточенное, он поднимает заострённый осколок вверх, и солнце, утекающее за горизонт, вышибает из него яркие всполохи. Жаркие, как огонь, и красные, словно кровь. 

Стэн поворачивает голову и смотрит на Билла. И всем становится предельно ясно, что от них требуется — идея абсолютно правильная. 

— По-оклянёмся, — говорит Билл. 

— Да, — кивают остальные один за другим и вновь образовывают магический круг. 

Бен, Ричи, Беверли, Майк, Билл, Стэн и Эдди — все семеро стоят посреди Пустоши. 

Глядя друг на друга глазами, полными слёз, друзья берутся за руки. Кровь стекает сквозь пальцы, смешивается и намертво скрепляет их клятву. 

— Я люблю вас, — шепчет Стэн, понимая, что это последний раз, когда они собираются все вместе.


End file.
